


［sarawattine］狗男人

by aflyzzz



Category: SARAWATTINE, 只因我们天生一对
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflyzzz/pseuds/aflyzzz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	［sarawattine］狗男人

其实说到底还是Green的错。  
非跟P'dim闹什么脾气？  
后悔，现在就是，非常后悔。  
这个狗男人。  
时光倒流我一定痛扁那三个出馊主意的家伙。

热烘烘的男人把Tine掬在怀里，舔舐着他颈后流血的腺体，湿漉漉地有些痒。可Tine已经没有力气把他推开了，连手指都懒得动。陷入黑甜睡眠前Tine还在想:混蛋Sarawat，你再硬我就给你掰折喽。

Tine就读于法学院，热情又好脾气，很受欢迎。这辈子最大的愿望是娶一个Beta或者Omega软妹，成就他软软甜甜的终极梦想。

——但是吧，每任都谈不太长。其实女孩子很好，很多问题诸如乱撒娇啊，选择困难症啊他都能包容，但是交往过的女孩子离Tine心里软妹的标准还有些距离。  
啊？你问Tine的软妹标准吗？其实他自己都说不上来，很微妙的一个事。

Tine和朋友们在同一学院，这是非常棒的。按照Ohm的话说，这是学院的荣幸。他们四个在一起总有说不完的话，玩不够的幼稚游戏，连一开始追女生都是Fong教的，不过Fong有感情很好的女朋友，才不像他这样换来换去的。

Green其实是个蛮好的人，会打拳还会做小饼干。但是问题是，Tine只喜欢香香软软的妹子。Tine其实也觉得让Sarawat假装追他这个事非常的……扯淡。但是没办法，Sarawat太耀眼了。Tine昏过去之前，眼里也只有他的样子，笼在灯光里，美轮美奂。这样的男孩子，即使是Green那么脸皮厚的人也会望而却步吧。

只是Tine这个小少爷太善良了。Type哥哥从小宝贝他长大，他下意识觉得这个世界也是非常美好的，完全忽略了对方凭什么就肯无偿答应追他。

Tine是真的害怕了。他有些失态，缩在相对安静的角落里努力忍着泛起的痒，被那种痒折磨得渐渐没有了力气。  
他压着声音低喘了一声，太难耐了，两股间的贴身布料随着他的动作勒在一起，磨得后面的穴口汩汩得流水，又黏又潮湿。  
太细了，Tine失神想，应该被扯掉内裤，有个灼热又粗硬的东西探到他穴口，抵着它缓慢又有力地蹭动，龟头蹭着还无人造访的地方磨进去，在他穴口耍狠。他的内里不住地收缩，淫液浡浡地流，没干到里面都能让他哭叫。  
这样想着，被玩儿过的阴茎也微微挺了起来。

Tine是摆脱了Green，可事情仿佛更难缠了。Tine找Sarawat拍视频，欣喜若狂地道谢却被按住头吮舔嘴唇的时候，他才明白自己好像中了圈套。

之后Sarawat仿佛如影随形，Tine躲他躲到神经衰弱。连上课也是早早来早早走。但还是被逮住了，Sarawat好像生了很大的气，之后发生的事情就太超过了。  
Tine是个Omega没错，可Omega也是有人权的，就算Sarawat是个万里挑一的强A又怎么样，Omega就只能乖乖被Alpha按在身下操顶开生殖腔生宝宝吗？太疼了，一点温情都没有，被激素支配的野兽，大混蛋，Tine委屈巴巴地骂Sarawat，差一点就被顶进去强暴，还好自己哭出声把他吓到了。

Tine今天穿的很好看，他有个很重要的发表会，直接影响第一学期的绩点。班里的人都穿得很正式，Fong帮他挑了衬衫和西装裤。Type哥哥已经工作了，Fong照顾他多一点，包里都带着阻隔剂，以防Tine这个小傻子忘记喷了还可以补一下——反正他们总是在一起。

发表会非常顺利，他们四个兴致勃勃地说要去玩一会儿。Ohm掏出手机来搜了下ig，发现附近有个酒吧在开party，于是提议去坐一会儿。那间酒吧的顾客大部分是学生，所以哥仨还挺放心的，Tine还笑呵呵地说如果看上妹子了就带她去吃东西。

但是万万没想到，Tine的易感期居然提前了。  
怎么会提前呢？阻隔剂只能让别人闻不到他的味道，很快他就会因为发情的样子而被发现，那样就太丢人了。Tine一直做的很好，并不想因为是Omega而太过失仪。Fong他们被拉去台上玩游戏了，他拼着找了个相对安静的角落，哆哆嗦嗦地想给学姐打电话，这个时候还是Beta更安全些。

然而已经来不及了，Tine低头寻找着电话号码，突然身体被射穿似的一凛，他难以置信地转头看向身后，Sarawat正推门进来，眼神锁紧了他，那双好看的眼睛里此时刮起的风暴让他害怕。会被绞碎的，Tine想，他的手掌也太烫了，比他的嘴唇还要烫。

他们在室外停车场的隐蔽角落里，车窗隔绝了商业街的嬉闹。Sarawat把Tine抱到身上，他刚才搂着Tine带出来，磕磕绊绊地，好面子的Omega即时没了力气也不愿他抱，此时正瘫软在他怀里喘息。Alpha的信息素在Sarawat锁车门的那一刻就爆发了，在这个狭小的空间里仿佛一瞬间达到了饱和。Tine被动呼吸着，阻隔剂在慢慢失效，自己的信息素在迫不及待地跟Alpha气息交融。那人掰过Tine微微喘气的嘴接吻，手指解开了他的衬衫揉捏他因为发情鼓胀的胸乳，缠绵又不急色。  
Tine的唾液无法吞咽只能滴到外面，摇着头推Sarawat却被提起身子吮奶尖，衬衫滑到腰际，已经失去了遮挡的作用，男人灼热的鼻息打到他裸露的皮肤上，引起了他一阵颤栗。  
Tine哪受得了这个？被反复刺激的快感逼到失神的Omega想，狗男人当然不急，他已经跑不了了。  
而Sarawat还在诱供他:乖Tine，低头先让我咬一口，不然你会脱水的。

“诶？Tine发消息说太累先回去了，让咱们先玩儿，他已经付过酒水了。”  
“嘿呀这小子难得大方一次！”

你很难一句话形容完Sarawat的魅力。  
他已经是个男人的样子，臂膀宽厚，肌肉强壮。眉骨高挺，整个人冷静又睿智，就算踢球出了一身汗，也好像能闻到他身上的清冷味道，只有两个人的时候才骚得让Tine脸红。

其实Sarawat直球起来要人命，上次他把Tine拐回宿舍里就跟他讲了一切，那时候Tine快被  
Sarawat弄得要疯了，脑袋空白一片，只听见一句“我想欺负你，弄到你哭出来，我喜欢你喜欢得要命。”

是你现在可不就在欺负我吗(。•ˇˍˇ•。)  
“听话，要脱水了。”Tine扭来扭去地不让咬，Sarawat眉头紧皱，他粗喘着，还是耐着性子哄，绝不能在车上就……  
Tine委屈屈地缩在Alpha怀里，Sarawat太过分了，这狗男人在他耳边粗喘，热气全喷在敏感的脖颈处，痒得很只能躲着，越往痒痒肉吹他越想笑，眼泪都憋回去了，咯咯咯地笑着被抱了个满怀。  
——然后就被一口叼住后颈咬进去，Tine呜咽了一声根本不敢动。他记得老师讲过，Alpha在易感期往往有很强的控制欲，乱动的话可能会被扭断脖子。

临时标记终，Sarawat留恋地舔了舔后颈的腺体，激起了怀里人一阵颤栗。他把Tine放到副驾上，又忍不住凑过去亲了亲。Tine瘫在座位里小口喘气，他终于有力气问他:“你怎么也在易感期？”开车的Sarawat闻言猛的偏头看他，  
Tine瑟缩地缩到座椅最深处，懂了嘛懂了嘛都是因为我，别看了，他要被Sarawat眼里的情欲烫化了。

呜呜呜他好性感，Tine捂着脸没出息地想。

动心是没有理由的。  
非掰扯的话，Sarawat就是喜欢Tine干干净净的样子，又甜甜憨憨地可以亲近，是他心底最温柔的水里养着的小月亮。  
一如现在，乖乖躺在他的床上跟他接吻，呜呜咽咽地被吻到头昏脑涨，发出快乐的呻吟。Sarawat是真的忍不住，爱人身娇体软已经完全发情，谁能忍住谁就是太监。

窗帘挡的太严实了，屋内只有昏暗的一盏灯。Sarawat站在床前解腰带，叮呤咣啷的声音让Tine红了脸。Tine积起最后一点力气，努力往墙角缩，却被攥着脚腕一把拽了回去。  
“乖，张开腿。”太犯规了，狗男人冷着脸命令他，那股子骚劲儿上来了，他闻到了Sarawat想跟他交合的气息。Sarawat俯下身，Tine的衬衣在车里就被扯坏了，是裹着Sarawat的外套回来的，制服的料子磨得他奶尖敏感得很。

Sarawat一接近，Tine就一激灵，底下涌出了更多的热液。他腺体残留的Alpha信息素不够了，身体叫嚣着需要更大的快感。  
Tine都能感觉到，底下已经是潮湿一片，穴口一收缩都是湿黏发痒的。Sarawat亲吻Tine饱满的额头，眼睛望在一起，告诉Tine没什么好羞的，那个地方会蠕动着分泌湿黏又甜蜜的液体，方便爱人的东西进来厮磨，快乐地缠绵在一处。

所以你的身体比你诚实，你是爱我的对吗Tine。  
Tine的话淹没在Sarawat突然的亲吻里，腿也被温柔的打开，男人的东西凑上来在他腿心又顶又戳，弄得他呻吟不止。

Tine没法违背内心的想法，Omega在遇到心仪Alpha的时候身体会有反应，他骗不了自己，他只是……只是……  
Sarawat小小声哄他:“我在，我是Sarawat，你不要怕。”

Tine的家庭教师从小就告诉他，除了哥哥外的Alpha都是洪水猛兽，有着天底下最油滑的嘴和最狠的手段，哄你上床爽完了就跑，除了让你怀孕一点责任都没有。所以Tine才喜欢妹子，看起来软乎乎的一定不会伤害他，他被Type哥哥看的极严，只听亲近人的话。

Alpha都会伤害人吗？但是Sarawat一直很疼他，也没有做特别过分的事，除了那一天……也怪他，那天轮到他和Pare打扫琴房，他想送孤身一人的妹子回宿舍，就被Sarawat看到了，生了好大的气。所以Tine就算动了心也不敢回应。

但这样子好好哦，跟那次一点也不一样。

Sarawat把俩人剥干净了，肌肤熨帖，他细小的绒毛蹭着他的，舒服得很。胸口痒痒的肿胀起来，被揉捏了又叼进嘴里吮舔刮搔。  
被子里都是Sarawat的味道，这是Sarawat的床，一切都是温暖又可靠的样子，我的身体又这么诚实。Tine迷迷糊糊又奇奇怪怪地想着，就这样把自己的吻送了出去。

他吻在了Sarawat的耳垂上。  
Sarawat僵了一下子。  
之后发生的事就让Tine跟不上了。

那个完全勃起的玩意儿就这么挺进来了，Sarawat兴奋地无以复加，Tine猛的挺腰，尔后就被按到床铺里疼爱。  
整个世界都只有Tine，那是深到Sarawat骨子里的渴望和欲念，一经勾起再也锁不回牢笼。

Tine是他的人，是他想叼回窝里疼宠的宝贝。Tine给了他回应，他再也不用忍着自己天性的兽欲。Sarawat想让Tine疼一次，那是Omega臣服的证明，然后就日日夜夜地浇灌Tine的生殖腔，灌满他，圈在窝里干到他无力求饶。那时候Tine被弄得没力气了，就只能给腿交，嫩肉被摩擦得泛红破皮，也依旧满足不了Alpha的勇猛，只能乖乖地又被打开了插进去干弄生殖腔。

Sarawat疯狂地想着，在知道自己心爱的人是Omega的时候，他就已经疯了。

空荡的屋子里只能听见男人的粗喘和尖细的哭叫声。Tine被迫圈着他的臂膀，只想抓住个什么东西，他被顶撞得太厉害，得用点力气才能抵御刚开始的痛感。Sarawat蠕动着找让他们都快乐的那个点，上次其实已经摸到了，要不是Tine反抗得厉害，他哪用等到现在。  
随着Tine带着哭腔的一声高厉尖叫，信息素一瞬间爆炸了。Tine的腿被拎到Sarawat腰上，穴口的肉被Sarawat挺入抽出的东西摩擦，不停的张开缩起，爽得直哆嗦。  
Sarawat像世间所有征服伴侣的雄性那样兴奋，掐着Tine的腰不断的按到他阴茎上厮磨，Tine哭叫得越兴奋他就越忍不住。  
Tine是一点力气也没了，只能随着Sarawat的动作晃荡，整个世界都是晃的，要命的地方被不断挺入带来快感，他也只有喘息的份儿。那狗男人今天是打定主意要标记他，弄得越来越深，俩人都在易感期，他生殖腔口已经被顶得微微张开了。

突然Tine感觉到身体内部一阵撕裂般的疼，他忍不住叫起来:“别！”声音是前所未有的害怕，Sarawat凑上来啃咬他的唇:“乖  
Tine，乖一点就不疼，听话。”那是Omega最甜蜜的地方，此时正被Alpha抵弄着穴口要进去。  
“不，不行，会有宝宝的。”Tine哭着推Sarawat，发情的Alpha什么都听不进去。“生，那咱们就生。”Sarawat说着荤话，他爽得后腰发麻，那里被更小更湿的嘴儿裹住，已经顾不得什么了。  
Tine空张着嘴哑着嗓子等着高潮的到来，生殖腔口被不断操干，内部不住地痉挛流水，似乎在等着热乎乎的精液浇灌进来完成融合。  
高潮来临的时刻，Sarawat头皮发麻地把自己顶进最里面，啃咬着Tine的腺体，射了个彻彻底底。那是任何快乐都无法比拟的，这种快乐直接感染到了Tine，他在高潮的时候烫出了眼泪，身体被快乐地填满，暂时吃饱了的Alpha翻身让他骑在腰上接吻。  
Sarawat黏黏腻腻地亲着他，手从脖颈抚到他痉挛不止的小穴。Tine瘫在Sarawat的身上，悲从心来:“你个混蛋，我还没答应跟你……呜”。  
Sarawat看着他的眼睛:“Tine，我确信我不是单恋的，对吗？”尔后笑起来，餍足又色气。Tine一口咬到狗男人肩膀上，那半软东西还在体内蠕动着往里顶，暧昧得很。  
“你是个Alpha就了不起吗？我一辈子都要给你上！！！。”Tine终于说出了自己的不愿:“我也是个男……”

接下来的话淹没在唇齿相接的亲吻里，其实谁愿给别人上，不过都是因为爱而已。

房间里干干净净的，显然是被收拾过，移位的家具也挪回了原位。有明显的水汽，清迈3月的风灌进来，那股令人窒息的麝香味道散去了不少。  
Sarawat从浴室里出来，只围着浴巾。他呼啦啦擦着头发，自家Omega因为洗衣机的运转嘟囔着又钻进了毯子堆。  
小动物一样。Sarawat好心情的笑出声。

已经是第三天了。  
濡湿，空虚，被满足。  
早晨Tine被Sarawat抱着洗了个澡喂了点东西，没扛住又睡着了。再醒来好像已经是下午了，身上有种舒适的干燥感。窗外有飞机飞过的声音，偶尔有小孩子玩闹着跑过街区，一切都是美好娴静的样子，只除了身后那个狗男人。下面还是濡湿的，易感期会不自控地溢出体液，Tine有些不舒服地动了动腿，猝不及防碰到了那个半软的东西。他僵了下，Sarawat翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地凑上来亲他，跟狗崽子似的热乎乎的。  
Tine的身体一哆嗦，Sarawat揽着他腰的手往前伸，把住他可怜兮兮的小弟弟撸动，大拇指摩擦着湿润的Tine的眼睛都要憋红了。  
“想我了？”  
“嗯我晨勃了。”  
他只想把身后这个发热体踹下床。  
都下午了你晨勃个什么东西？  
可Tine动不了，就只能被抬起腿塞了那个晨勃的东西进去。

“呜，尿尿，要尿尿。”  
做的没那么激烈，这时间大家都懒懒的。Sarawat按着他有些鼓胀的小腹，悠悠地顶弄着。为了保证能怀孕，Omega的生殖腔在易感期都不会闭合，乖顺地打开来让自家Alpha顶弄，没有比这再好的了。  
Tine的屁股有些发红，昨天抱在身上干被打了几巴掌。涂了药的，现下被Alpha有些硬的耻毛刮蹭着，黏糊糊得发痒。  
Tine忍不住拔高声音：“我要……尿尿。”他的声音断断续续的，一听就是被欺负惨了。  
Sarawat往里蠕了蠕：“等下，一起。”  
什么一起啊？  
Omega忍不住地发出小声啜泣，缩了缩屁股想忍下尿意。身上的Alpha好像被取悦到了，愉悦地低吟了一声。

避孕药是那天开车回来的时候顺路买的，虽然很遗憾。Sarawat心疼的要命，因为要标记，他是绝计不会戴避孕套的。  
Tine觉得好累，尤其腰以下又酸又疼，上完洗手间他就被Sarawat抱着拱，烦人的要死。  
“Tine。”我在睡觉别烦窝。  
那人轻轻摸摸他的头：“Tine啊。”  
求你闭嘴吧大哥。  
“再吃次药吧Tine。”  
Tine刷得睁开眼睛。

Sarawat叹了口气，他穿过Tine的腋下把人抱到自己身上，有着软乎乎头发的Omega埋在他颈窝里默默流泪。Sarawat也埋到Tine头发里逗他，Tine又哭又忍不住痒：“呜呜呜你干嘛昂。”  
Sarawat轻轻抬起Tine的头，小心地吻他的唇。是个不带情欲的亲吻，但是比任何时刻都让Tine动心。Omega对怀宝宝这件事有种天然的憧憬，即使现在Omega本身性格独立，不想太早结婚怀孕。  
一吻闭，Sarawat疼惜地亲吻着Tine的脸颊。

“是因为激素吗？”  
Sarawat感受到怀里人有些颤抖，这个问题果然早晚要面对。  
“你高三是不是去过Scrubb的演唱会？”  
……  
“我靠……”  
Sarawat有把好嗓子，像低音吉他，笑起来也好听：“所以只有你自己看不透，笨。”

我从那时候起眼里就只有你一个，好像心里揣了个温温柔柔的小月亮。

一年里最好的天气来了，碧空高悬，安稳平静。Sarawat今天起得很早，天知道他怎么舍得离开家的。但是他必须处理好事务，然后给自己请个假。  
在系统里工作确实有点麻烦，不像Tine打个电话就可以。

Tine昨天结束了个大case，叫了朋友去酒吧庆祝。之后发生的事值得Fong他们笑好一阵了，一位经常来的客人居然当场向他单膝跪地求爱。  
当时Tine吓到了，成功男士一副我喜欢你想成为你的Alpha的样子让他扶额。  
那啥，你再不走，我不保证……

酒吧里的人都在起哄，直到Sarawat从外交部一路燎到了现场。  
据吃瓜群众回忆，突然出现在现场的男人有点吓人，那股子泰山压顶而不崩的强A气势逼的人喘不过气来。反倒是笑得超甜的那个很迷人的Omega笑呵呵地打圆场：“啊你今天不加班啊，我们回家吃饭吧。”

加班？再加会儿爱人都没了。  
Sarawat一脸郁闷，这只兔什么时候能有点自觉？

Tine跟Sarawat谈恋爱以后，就不自觉对他撒娇跟亲亲。很多次甜甜的模样都被别人看到，一点都不知道自己长在了大多数A的审美点上。  
鬼知道Sarawat挡了多少桃花？尤其是Phukong家那个，弟弟非要作死搞AA恋，他也是没办法。

所以在外冷峻非常的外交官先生一脸委屈，Tine觉得好笑，凑过去亲了亲自家男人，然后就被揽到身下折腾，还碰上了易感期提前。  
两人感情太好，做着做着经常容易激素飙升。

趁着Omega还在昏睡，Sarawat就出门处理事务。结束时还没到中午，Sarawat开了门回家，没忍心打扰Tine睡觉，就趴在床前想看下他就去准备午餐。  
……  
“Tine，你在做什么，嗯？”  
很细微的电动的声音从被窝里传来，Tine面色潮红得也装不下去了，Omega易感期一刻也离不开自己的Alpha，黏人得很，尤其是他俩这种高适配伴侣。  
Sarawat撩开被子，交融的气味扑面而来。他手探到Tine蜷起来的双腿间，摸到了那根细细的电线。  
Sarawat的手有点发抖。

Alpha的本性修炼暴露，那个嗡嗡响的东西被拔了出去，穴口立马渴望地蠕动着，之前射进去的精液渐渐溢了出来，Sarawat的眼睛都要烧红了。

不知死活的Omega还要往后躲：“我醒了你不在……想你……你别，啊……你……”  
这句话终于湮灭在Sarawat带着怒气的亲吻里。  
Tine的胆子是越来越大了，他一直被男人日日夜夜地疼着，都忘了当初求爱未果的Sarawat是多么凶。他朋友都不晓得，当初被pare嫉妒到红眼的男人是怎么欺负他的，Tine的衬衫被扯开乱来，真的很担心失去理智的Sarawat会把他撕碎了吃掉。

“是我的错，你是越发长进了。”  
Tine被吻到迷迷瞪瞪的，啊什么嘛？

Sarawat太过分了，直接顶进生殖腔操干，兴奋得肌肉贲张。标记之后Sarawat更加体会到跟心爱人做爱的欢乐，温温柔柔地顶弄，生殖腔里更娇嫩的肉裹缠着他的生殖器，仿佛要把他榨干，要抵进最深处才能餍足。

Sarawat很久没这样过，他碾压着让两人都快乐的地方，又凶又猛。Tine呜呜咽咽地哭起来，两条腿被逼得缠紧他强劲有力的腰，没力气了就搭在男人的臂弯里。  
Tine的舌头被伸进来的手指夹着玩弄，唾液控制不住得流，只好讨好地舔Sarawat的手指，屁股摆动努力伺候Alpha，他爽了就能放过自己。

Sarawat看着Tine被欲望刺激到哭泣，没人见过这样的美，Tine沉浸在欲望里，眼睛只看着他，淫靡又让人心动。

Sarawat附上去吸舔Omega涨起来的胸乳，舔开了拿舌头欺负，Tine的哭声拔高，推他的脑袋。  
Sarawat想，怀孕的话，过几个月这里就会鼓胀起来。  
所有人都会知道Tine给Sarawat生宝宝了。

（第一次其实没啥好安排的我就一笔带过了）


End file.
